Stalker Effect
by Knife Hand
Summary: When he boards the Normandy for the first time Shepard is more than just an N7, he is part of one of the best military teams in the Galaxy. One that is more deadly than anyone knows, mostly because very few people even know it exists let alone what it is capable of. Not a crossover with anything else. Chapter 4 up
1. Chapter 1

Title: Stalker Effect

Author: Knife Hand

Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated, flames unappreciated

Spoilers: Nothing Specific, general for first few books.

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect.

Summary: When he boards the Normandy for the first time Shepard is more than just an N7, he is part of one of the best military teams in the Galaxy. One that is more deadly than anyone knows, mostly because very few people even know it exists let alone what it is capable of. Not a crossover with anything else.

* * *

"You coming with us Nihlus?" Lieutenant Alenko asked.

"I move faster on my own." The Turian Spectre replied.

Shepard resisted the urge to shake his head at the arrogance of the Citadel Operative. The Captain and the Spectre had come clean to Shepard about the Beacon found on Eden Prime but it felt like there was something else the Spectre wanted to say but the Captain had interrupted him.

After Nihlus was dropped off, Shepard shrugged in his Armour. He was not used to merely using Alliance Tech anymore. He was used to better.

Joker announced they had reached the second drop point and Shepard walked to the edge of the loading ramp and jumped onto the ground. Jenkins and Alenko followed him onto the ground. Shepard flashed a series of hand signals and could tell from their postures that both the other soldiers were confused, so he used much simpler Alliance gestures. The others finally figured it out and silently moved forward.

Rookies, both of them. Jenkins had never seen combat and even Lieutenant Alenko had only seen one or two small actions. That was the problem with the Alliance. Unless something completely unexpected happened, like the Eden Prime Incident, ninety percent of Alliance Combat was done by about two percent of units, both Marine and Navy. This resulted in a very few ships and ground units that are some of the most veteran and elite in the galaxy but the vast majority had very little or no combat experience.

Shepard, and to a much lesser extent, Alenko kept to cover but Jenkins did not seem to even know what cover was. Shepard was used to a much better team than this.

"Jenkins, keep to cover." Shepard ordered.

Jenkins did not seem to hear so he moved ahead and was gunned down by a pair of drones that came over the ridge ahead of them. Shepard and Alenko immediately gunned down the two drones. After taking a moment to close Jenkins' eyes, and for Shepard to retrieve what ammunition and other equipment he could reasonably carry, they moved on towards the mission objective of the dig site. The next few groups of drones were taken down with little problem, thanks to Alenko taking much more interest in using cover and the fact they now had confirmation that there were hostiles in the area.

The pair reached a rise and took cover behind a rock outcropping as they heard gunfire. An Alliance Marine rounded the corner at the bottom of the hill in front of them, running a zig-zag course and firing one handed behind her, and it was obviously a her, thanks to the anatomically appropriate chest plate of her armour. From her movements it was clear that the Marine was both tired and had seen a lot of combat recently. A few moments after the Marine showed up, three synthetics appeared and were shooting at her.

"Take them." Shepard ordered.

Alenko took down one with his biotics and Shepard took down the other two quickly. Standing from behind cover, the pair made their way to the female Marine.

"Chief Ashely Williams, two-twelve." She said.

"Commander Shepard, from the Normandy. This is Lieutenant Alenko." Shepard said. "What's the intel?"

"The colony was attacked during chow. We responded but all of my unit was wiped out." Williams replied. "I think it's the Geth."

"The Geth have not been seen outside the Perseus Veil in three centuries." Alenko said.

"Not true, but close enough." Shepard interrupted. "But those are Geth. Williams, you did well. Can you lead us to the Beacon?"

"Yes Sir. I want some payback." Williams replied.

"Mission first, Williams." Shepard said.

Williams simply nodded and fell into formation. The Beacon was not where it was supposed to be, because of course it was not. Williams did well as they moved through the Colony. She dealt with the colonists who were turned into mindless Husks better than Alenko did. At the Spaceport they found Nihlus dead, shot in the back of the head. A dock worker, who was also running a smuggling ring, which made Williams pissed off, said that a second Turian, called Saren, had shot Nihlus. Once passed the spaceport, they found the Geth had set demolition charges, which Shepard allocated Alenko to disarm while he and Williams covered the Biotic and took down the attacking Geth.

They found the Beacon and Shepard ordered Williams to inspect it while he contacted the Normandy, but when Williams got close, it began dragging her towards it. Acting on command instinct, Shepard tackled Williams out of the way and was himself caught up by the Beacon. Nightmare images went through his mind. War, destruction, death. Familiar things but in a larger scale and more brutal.

* * *

Shepard stood in front of the Citadel Council with Williams and Alenko flanking him. Captain Anderson and Ambassador Udina were also on the small podium across from the Council's plinth. Udina was not so quietly fuming while the four Military Personnel were much calmer, on the outside at least. The Human Ambassador was a real asshole, the kind who made arm-chair General criticisms of Military Operations with no understanding of the realities of combat, or anything outside his little political circle.

"The C-Sec investigation found nothing." The Asari Councillor said.

"Of course they didn't because there…." Saren began before the large hologram of the Spectre flickered and disappeared.

"Oh, it seems there is a transmission error." An Asari said sarcastically as she walked out of the crowed and stood just behind the railing around the gap that separated the rest of the chamber from the Council Plinth. "Though why an accused Terrorist and Traitor was even included on this meeting, I will never know."

"T'Soul" The Turian Councillor almost hissed.

A grin crossed the Asari's face. She was dressed unlike anyone else present. Her uniform was clearly military and a formal uniform but even so it was in a dappled camouflage pattern and she was armed with a submachinegun at each hip. Shepard had to struggle to keep a grin of his face at this particular Asari's appearance in the chamber.

"That is General Lerros T'Soul, Commander of the Stalkers, if you please Councillor." The Asari replied. "And the reason C-Sec couldn't find anything was they have neither the capability or authority to investigate a Spectre. As you well know, Councillors, that is part of the Stalkers mandate."

"What are Stalkers?" Williams whispered, earning a shrug from Alenko.

"Spectres are solo Operatives; Stalkers are small Combat Teams operating at the same level." Shepard replied just a quietly. "Part of the Stalkers mandate is to hunt down and kill rogue Spectres."

"That happen often?" Alenko asked.

"To lone wolf operatives with almost unlimited power? What do you think?" Shepard replied, rolling his eyes at the Lieutenant's naiveté.

Shepard did not bother to mention that the only Stalker whose identity was known, even to the Council that they officially served, was the current Commanding Officer, which for the last two hundred years was General Lerros T'Soul. It was a bone of contention between T'Soul and the Council that the Council had no say over the membership of the Stalkers, or even the size of the organisation.

"As there is no evidence of a Rogue Spectre, the Stalkers need not get involved." The Asari Councillor announced.

"That is circular logic." General T'Soul replied.

"Enough!" The Salarian Councillor said. "If there is evidence, I say let the Humans find it as they made the accusation. If they come up with anything, then we will see where it leads."

The meeting was adjourned and the humans gathered to talk away from the podium. No one else noticed T'Soul's slight nod to Shepard as she passed. Anderson and Udina were arguing over the next move. Udina wanted to use the Embassy's contact in C-Sec, some guy who had been the first Human C-Sec Officer but was now a drunk who had been suspended from duty. Anderson wanted to try Barla Von, a Volus Financial Advisor who supposedly also worked for The Shadow Broker, a secretive information broker. Neither option really appealed to Shepard, but he had his own contacts that he could use.

Anderson ordered them to get settled in the quarters the Captain had obtained for them and get some sack time before they made their next move.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Stalker Effect

Author: Knife Hand

Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated, flames unappreciated

Spoilers: Nothing Specific, general for first few books.

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect.

Summary: When he boards the Normandy for the first time Shepard is more than just an N7, he is part of one of the best military teams in the Galaxy. One that is more deadly than anyone knows, mostly because very few people even know it exists let alone what it is capable of. Not a crossover with anything else.

* * *

Shepard stood naked by the window, staring out at the view of the Widow Nebula that was only interrupted by two other Highrise buildings at the periphery of the view. The apartment was in the Wards, but at the edge of one of the Ward Arms, but thanks to the view it was more expensive than most of the places on the Presidium.

A female hand reached over Shepard's shoulder and ran down his chest.

"Come back to bed, John." A sultry voice whispered in his ear.

"Sorry, Em. I didn't mean to wake you." Shepard replied.

Emily Wong stepped around to look him in the face. This was her apartment. Being a star reporter on the Citadel had benefits, but there was more to it than that.

"What's the matter?" Emily asked.

"I saw The General yesterday in the Council Chambers. Made me miss the team." Shepard replied. "I hate undercover work."

Shepard was actually a Stalker Team Leader who was working undercover to try and bring down Saren, something the Stalkers had been trying to do for almost a year ever since the first hints of the Spectre operating erratically and against the Council. Emily Wong was Shepard's contact, both a source of information and a communications link back to the Stalkers.

"They miss you too." Emily replied. "They say it is not the same without their Wolf."

Taking Shepard's hand, Emily led him back to the bed and curled her naked form against his side.

Emily Wong had agreed to help the Stalkers because it was right, and the Stalkers did a lot of good in the Galaxy, but she agreed to be Shepard's contact because she had known him for years and cared for him greatly.

"I got the last report from Angel, which I have a copy you can take, shows she is almost ready for the final phase." Emily continued "Blade and Sparks are working on Saren's finances. Lots of connections to Binary Helix, but that does not narrow it down much."

"Right, Binary Helix has some interest in half the systems in the Galaxy." Shepard replied.

"Makes sense for a Spectre to use that to cover his actions. Other than that, Hawk and Patch are basically just sitting around waiting for action." Emily concluded.

For Stalkers, 'sitting around waiting for action' was a misnomer. On downtime they were training, studying or teaching. The six members of Stalker Squad Six, Shepard's squad, had nine University Bachelors Degrees, or the equivalent; four Masters Degrees; two PHD's, both held by Blade, and they collectively spoke fifteen languages, not including Stalker Battle Code.

Thanks to the anonymity of the Stalkers, no one outside the squad, and the General, knew who was a Stalker. Shepard and his team did not know who were in any of the other Stalker Squads. This allowed so Stalkers the opportunity to pursue other Careers or hobbies so long as it did not interfere with their Stalker Missions. As a result, most of the other 'Careers' were on a part time basis. For example, Sparks, Squad Six's demolition expert, also ran a civil construction and demolitions company.

"Hang in there, John. The undercover part of the mission will be over soon." Emily reassured, running her hand over his chest. "My contacts say the C-Sec Officer that was assigned to investigating Saren was getting close, despite active Spectre Interference. He was so good that the Council moved up the hearing by a week to prevent any further progress. He's a Turian by the name of Garrus Vakarian. A good cop but frustrated with the bureaucracy and politics inherent in C-Sec. There's also a Krogan you might want to look in on, name of Urdnot Wrex. Bounty Hunter who is going after a local lowlife named Fist on behalf of the Shadow Broker. Apparently Fist betrayed the Shadow Broker for some Spectre."

"Got to be Saren. He is arrogant enough." Shepard replied. "And unlike some other Spectres, Saren never took side jobs from the Broker."

Emily kissed her way up Shepard's chest.

"John, enough shop talk. Let's have some more fun." Emily said with a mischievous smile.

That was the last coherent thought by either occupant in the apartment for several hours.

* * *

Shepard looked around at the team he had to assault Chora's Den, Fist's base of operations. Ashley Williams was a solid Soldier, learning from her experience on Eden Prime rather than letting it break her. Kaiden Alenko was still green but was good at playing to his biotic strengths. Garrus Vakarian was solid, like most Turians, and a good Sniper, though Chora's Den was to tight and enclosed for those skills to come into play in this assault. Urdnot Wrex was… well he was a Krogan. Enough said.

Shepard had assigned the others in teams of two, while he would go solo and be where he was needed the most. Wrex and Ash would be the strike team, going in first and engaging the opponents directly. Garrus and Kaiden were the support team, with Kaiden to use his Biotics to maximum effect and Garrus to make sure no one got the jump on Kaiden.

Fist had not only betrayed the Shadow Broker, he was setting up a source that apparently had solid evidence against Saren. Wrex was paid to kill Fist, which Shepard had no problem with, but they needed information first.

Holding up three fingers, Shepard counted down. When he hit zero, Wrex kicked in the door to Chora's Den and practically charged in, Ashley right behind him. While Wrex and Ashley went right, Shepard circled left around the central island bar. The thugs Fist had on his payroll were bunkered down in the booths around the outer walls of the bar, but the crossfire created by Wrex and Ashely on one side and Shepard on the other, with Kaiden using his Biotics to force the most entrenched enemies into the open.

"This is a nice place." Shepard shouted over the gunfire.

"Used to be nicer." Wrex replied. "Gone down hill in the last few years."

"Can we discuss this later?" Garrus asked. "Like when people aren't shooting at us."

"Oh fine." Shepard said.

"Boys." Ashely mumbled. "I am surrounded by boys."

The team finished clearing out the Guards in an efficient manner, and scared off the dock workers who had been conscripted as a final line of defence. Fist himself was no trouble, once the two turrets he had in office were taken out. A simple round to the knee and he was begging them to let him tell what he knew.

"Please don't kill me." Fist begged.

"Tell me about this meeting. The one supposedly with the Shadow Broker." Shepard ordered.

"It's some Quarian girl. She said she had evidence against Saren. She won't be meeting with the Broker, she will be meeting with Saren's assassins." Fist replied. "The meeting is scheduled for ten minutes from now, in the back alley not far from here."

"Garrus, Kaiden, go scout the location, keep in contact. Don't engage unless the Quarian is in direct danger." Shepard ordered.

The Biotic and the Turian left.

"Ashley, check for useful data, but be quick. Wrex, finish your job." Shepard continued.

Ashley moved over to the desk but jumped when Wrex put a bullet through Fist's head. She glared but continued her quick search while Shepard went to the safe and broken into it.

"Got some records." Ashley announced.

Shepard found a few things in the safe that he took. They were all finished in the office and were out the door in well under a minute headed for the alleyway. They caught up with Garrus and Kaiden down the alleyway from the meeting location. The Quarian was there waiting for the meeting but the assassins had not arrived yet, so the team got into position to ambush them.

The assassins arrived, consisting of two Turians and three Salarians. One of the Turains approached the Quarian and tried to run his hand down the Quarian's faceplate, but the Quarian slapped the hand away.

"Move in." Shepard ordered.

The five of them stepped out of cover and began firing on the outer Assassins, the Salarians and the second Turian, but the Quarian did three quick strikes to the closest Turian, arm; groin and chest, to force him back a few steps to give her enough room to draw her Shotgun and unload three rapid shots into the Turian's chest.

"We good Angel?" Shepard asked, confusing his team for a moment.

"We're good, Wolf." The Quarian said, as she put away her shotgun. "And I got the data."

Once her weapon was secured, she walked up to Shepard, where he embraced her in a hug, which she leaned into.

"Welcome home, Tali." Shepard whispered.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Stalker Effect

Author: Knife Hand

Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated, flames unappreciated

Spoilers: Nothing Specific, general for first few books.

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect.

Summary: When he boards the Normandy for the first time Shepard is more than just an N7, he is part of one of the best military teams in the Galaxy. One that is more deadly than anyone knows, mostly because very few people even know it exists let alone what it is capable of. Not a crossover with anything else.

* * *

John, Tali and Emily were sitting in the living room of Emily's apartment. Shepard had sent Ashley and Kaiden to the Human Embassy to deliver Tali's recording of Saren and Matriarch Benezia's discussion that proved Saren had been at Eden Prime. Garrus wanted to check on Doctor Michelle, who Garrus had been protecting when Shepard had found the C-Sec Officer, so Shepard had sent Wrex along with him, partly to provide backup but mostly to get them out of Shepard's hair.

"Welcome back in from the cold, Tali." Emily said to the young Quarian.

"I was not cold. My suit has temperature control." Tali replied confused.

"It's just an expression, little one." John clarified. "It means you are not alone anymore, you're back with the group."

"Oh." Tali mused. "It is good to be back, though I do want to get out of this Pilgrimage Suit and back into my regular Suit."

"A little while longer, Angel." John reassured. "We just need to get those idiots in the Council to do their jobs."

Tali was the youngest member of Stalker Team Six, having been recruited almost as soon as she had left the Flotilla on Pilgrimage. A former Stalker Quarian who had returned to the Flotilla had marked Tali as a possible Stalker at a young age. It was not just Tali's technical skills, as all Quarians were technically adept, but she had shown guts, determination and a willingness to risk herself to achieve a task that put her above the average community focused and selfless Quarian.

Tali was settled on the couch next to John, her head nestled into his shoulder, while he had his arm around her shoulder. Emily was sitting in the armchair that faced the couch, not feeling the least bit jealous. Tali and Emily were the only two who were able to call him John, everyone else called him Shepard. Emily was a long term, on again off again, casual girlfriend, but Tali was like his little sister. John had been the first to contact Tali after she had left the Flotilla, tipped off when her former Stalker mentor had given the General a heads up. Tali and Emily got on well, but in a more casual kind of way. Not best friends but Emily still provided some advice and guidance to Tali that the Quarian was not comfortable getting from the female members of Stalker Team Six.

* * *

Shepard stood once again on the podium across from the Council plinth. Tali, Ashley and Kaiden stood on the podium with him, as did Anderson and Udina. Garrus and Wrex were further back, hiding in the gathered crowd.

The recording Tali had obtained was playing from Shepard's Omnitool. A murmur ran through the assembled crowd.

"There is your proof." Udina interjected, annoying Shepard no end.

"Told you." General T'Soul said. "Saren is corrupt to the core."

"That could be a misunderstanding, or taken out of context." The Turian Councillor demanded.

Shepard then played two more recordings, one of Fist telling them about Saren's Assassins going after a Quarian and one from Tali's suit of the Turian Assassin calling her a Suit Rat and saying she should never have crossed Saren.

"The Stalkers should now take over the case to hunt down the Rogue Spectre Saren." General T'Soul stated.

"There is another way." The Salarian Councillor pointed out.

"No, it's too soon." The Turian Councillor whispered.

"Would you prefer Stalker intervention." The Asari Councillor countered.

The three Councillors exchanged glances before the Turian Councillor sighed and nodded.

"Commander Shepard, you have proven yourself to be a capable warrior." The Asari Councillor began.

"Wait, what?" Shepard said, realising what was happening. "Oh no."

"Spectres are not made, they are chosen." The Salarian Councillor continued.

"Nope. No way." Shepard reiterated.

Beside him, Shepard saw Tali's shoulders shaking in supressed laughter. She would find this funny.

"This is a great honour for you and your species." The Asari Councillor finished.

"Is there any way I can refuse this?" Shepard pleaded.

"No." The Turian Councillor replied, a satisfied tone in his voice. "Your task will be to hunt down Saren and bring him to justice. Good Luck."

"I will get you back for this." Shepard threatened.

He turned and walked away from the Council, followed by the others.

* * *

Shepard stood in the cockpit of the Normandy, having been given the ship by Anderson for his 'Spectre Duties'.

"What's the plan, Boss?" Joker asked.

"Firstly, set a course for these co-ordinates." Shepard ordered. "And then put full heat distribution into sink six till it is about to melt down, then flush it. Fill it with the waste from Hydrogen Cell two once it is cooled."

"You know that won't take us to Stealth." Joker confirmed.

"That's not what it's for." Shepard replied.

Four hour later the Normandy was approaching rendezvous co-ordinates, when Shepard and Tali walked up to the cockpit. Tali was no longer in her Pilgrimage Environmental Suit and Shepard was not wearing either his N7 Armour or an Alliance Uniform. Shepard was in a uniform and Tali was in a Quarian Environmental Suit, but both were in the same dappled pattern as General T'Soul.

A slight thump indicated that the other ship had docked to the airlock. The airlock cycled and the inner bulkhead opened. Four figures, all dressed in the same dappled pattern as Shepard and Tali, emerged carrying a duffle bag in each hand. The first two out of the airlock were an Asari, who was into her Matron Stage, and a male Drell. They were followed by a Salarian male and a female Turian.

"Wolf, Angel. Good to see you again." The Asari said. "We got the green light?"

"Kind of." Shepard said, embarrassed.

"The Council made Wolf a Spectre to keep us out of the hunt and tasked him with the mission." Tali added.

The newcomers all laughed at that. None of the Stalkers had a high opinion of Spectres.

"Commander, care to fill in a confused pilot?" Joker asked.

"Joke, meet Stalker Team Six." Shepard replied. "I am Wolf, Team Commander."

"Angel, Combat Engineer." Tali added.

"Blade. Team Executive Officer and Weapons Specialist." The Asari, obviously Commando trained, introduced.

"Hawk. Sniper." Said the Drell.

"Sparks. Explosives and Demolitions." The Salarian bowed.

"Patch. Combat Medic." The Turian female concluded.

"Joker. Best Pilot in the Galaxy." Joker said with a smirk.

"And humble too." Shepard added with a roll of his eyes. "Let's get you all situated. I have a few ground specialists who have already joined up. You'll meet them tomorrow."

Blade began organising the team effortlessly and they walked off leaving Joker, Shepard and Tali behind.

"Oh, John, thanks for the ultra-clean room to change in." Tali said before walking away.

Joker stared at Tali for a moment, before turning to Shepard.

"What?" Shepard asked.

"She called you by your first name." Joker said in amazement.

"Yes, she did." Shepard confirmed. "And she is allowed to. You are not."

"Got it, Commander." Joker replied.

Shepard nodded and made his way back towards the Galaxy Map.

TBC….


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Stalker Effect

Author: Knife Hand

Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated, flames unappreciated

Spoilers: Nothing Specific, general for first few books.

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect.

Summary: When he boards the Normandy for the first time Shepard is more than just an N7, he is part of one of the best military teams in the Galaxy. One that is more deadly than anyone knows, mostly because very few people even know it exists let alone what it is capable of. Not a crossover with anything else.

* * *

Shepard sat at the head of the arc of chairs in the Normandy's conference room. To his left was the regular Normandy Senior Crew and the new ground crew he had recruited. Ashely was closest to Shepard; then Joker; Navigator Pressly; Chief Engineer Adams; Kaidan; Garrus and Wrex. On his right were the members of Stalker Team Six, Angel; Blade; Sparks; Hawk and Patch. Like Shepard, all the Stalkers were dressed in Stalker Camouflage.

"Commander, why are you out of Uniform?" Engineer Adams asked. "And who are all these new people?"

Adams had already met Garrus and Wrex, so he was talking about the Stalkers.

"I am not simply part of the Alliance. These people and me are the members of Stalker Team Six." Shepard replied. "You have already met Private Tali'Zorah Nar Rayya, code name Angel. Next, we have Huntress Lieutenant Teros Na'Toss, callsign Blade; Corporal Merris Krall, callsign Sparks; Sergeant Kress Noris, callsign Hawk and Corporal Nerris Velloris, callsign Patch."

"I always thought the Stalkers were a myth." Presley said.

"Not a myth, but the kind of work we do, well if you know about then we failed." Tali replied.

"Team, this is Urdnot Wrex; Garrus Vakarian, formerly of C-Sec; Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko; Chief Engineer Greg Adams; Navigator Charles Pressly; you have already met Joker; and Gunnery Chief Ash Williams." Shepard introduced.

"Oh, like the one from those vids?" Merris, the Salarian Demolitions Expert said. "The one with the boomstick and the chainsaw?"

"Same name, unrelated." Tali replied. "This Ash is almost as cool though. And I guess Husks can count the same as Deadites."

"To get back on topic." Teros interrupted, knowing not to let Merris and Tali get going. "The Stalkers are a covert organisation with almost unlimited authority. Spectres may be the visible face of the Council's authority, but it is the Stalkers who get most of the real work done."

"Stalker Team Six has been aware of and trying to get evidence against the Rogue Spectre Saren Arterius since well before Eden Prime." Shepard confirmed. "Team Six is here to take point on the Hunt."

"So, we are being sidelined?" Ashley demanded angrily.

"No." Shepard replied calmly. "You all have valuable skills. Joker, Pressly and Adams, your expertise on the Normandy will be invaluable. Williams, you are an outstanding soldier, and with some more combat experience have the potential for being a Stalker. Alenko, you have very good understanding of how to utilise your Biotics in combat."

"I have seen Wolf's combat tapes." Teros said. "I have seen Huntresses with over a century of experience who are not that Biotically aware."

"Not to sound dumb or anything." Joker interrupted. "But what is a Huntress?"

"It is the Asari name for what you call Asari Commandos." Teros informed.

"Garus, apart from being a decent sniper and generally good in combat, you have investigative skills that none of us Stalkers have. And Wrex, well, Wrex is a Krogan. Enough said." Shepard continued.

Ashley had been pacified by the comments and Kaidan was blushing slightly at the complement from an Asari Huntress at his Biotic skills.

"So, what's our next move?" Patch said with the practicality so common in Turians.

Garrus was paying a lot of attention to the Stalker Medic while trying to hide the fact. He had not expected to see a Turian Female here.

"The Asari Councillor did identify the second voice on Angel's recording as Matriarch Benezia, who has an Archaeologist daughter we are trying to track down. There is also Saren's links to Binary Helix." Shepard began.

"Still nothing on the Binary Helix links." Sparks said with the typical fast speech patterns of a Salarian. "There are simply too many Binary Helix facilities and operations where he could be hiding."

"One of our contacts reported that an ExoGenni Corp colony on the planet Feros has stopped transmitting." Hawk reported. "ExoGenni is trying to cover it up, but the last partial distress call mentioned Geth."

"Anyone else have anything?" Shepard asked, receiving silence in return. "Right, Feros is our best bet then. Pressly, set a course for Feros. Joker, best speed. Everyone else, dismissed."

* * *

The Normandy landed at the docking cradle on Feros, but there was no reaction from the colony which set off alarm bells amongst the Stalkers, as a small colony like Zhu's Hope would consider the arrival of any ship to be a major event and the arrival of a ship like the Normandy would be the talk of the town for years.

Because of this, Shepard ordered the team to go in hot, all ten of them. All of the Stalkers were in the trademark dappled armour of the Stalkers and their weapons were of a much better quality than the more common, yet still effective weapons, of the others. Both Ash and Kaiden were in black armour, though Ash's was much heavier than Kaiden's which was designed more to help him channel his Biotics. Ash had gotten rid of the awful pink and white armour at the first chance on the Citadel, while Garus was still in his Blue Armour, though he had painted over the C-Sec insignia, and Wrex had kept his red Krogan armour as it had been better than anything available for Krogans on the Citadel.

Hawk and Blade took point, Hawk wielding a pair of submachineguns instead of his standard sniper rifle, which was stowed on his back, while Blade led with her Assault Rifle. The Huntress was not only the teams second in command, she was also the team's weapons specialist, so she not only had her submachinegun backup but she also carried the team's heavy weapon, in this case an ML-77 Missile Launcher. Behind the lead pair were Tali and Wrex, both with their shotguns in their hands to provide close in support to the lead pair.

Shepard was in the middle of the well spaced group with his Assault Rifle in hand, far enough back to be able to direct the squad without being the first to contact the enemy but far enough forward to be involved in combat, with Patch, the squad's Turian Combat Medic, beside him holding her Assault Rifle raised. Kaidan and Garrus were next with Ash and Sparks, the Salarian Demolitions Expert, were bringing up the rear. They were forced into the spread pair formation by the width of the docking corridor, which soon turned into a staircase.

"Hoppers!" Hawk called out halfway up the stairwell, opening fire with his submachineguns at the agile Geth.

There were only three Geth Hoppers in the stairwell, which the team easily dispatched. As their technical and Geth expert, Tali examined the deactivated Geth to see if she could determine anything.

"Data core's wiped." Tali declared after a few seconds. "But these platforms were modified to better adhere to vertical surfaces."

Shepard signalled them to move out. At the top of the stairwell they came to the main section of the colony, with a sign reading Zhu's Hope. There was a small barricade that was abandoned, but a few feet inside the barricade there was a woman looking at some piping and a man looking through some boxes. At the sight of ten heavily armed soldiers approaching, the two of them looked up with an apathetic expression and both said the same thing.

"You should see Fai Dan."

"That's creepy." Ash said.

"We'll split up." Shepard ordered. "Angel, with me. We'll go see this Fai Dan. Blade and Alenko, clear the buildings. Rest of you, secure the colony. Sparks, with Williams. Hawk and Wrex. Vakarian, you are with Patch."

The various Stalkers nodded and except for Tali, who stuck by Shepard's side, gathered up their non Stalker partner and began their sweep, while Shepard and Tali began to look for this Fai Dan.

TBC….


End file.
